Old habits die hard
by Sexyharrypotternerd
Summary: After being offered an option to return to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are appointed Head Girl and Head Boy.  Will the two learn to put aside their hatred for each other?
1. Owl Post

Old habits die hard.

Summary: After being offered an option to return to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are appointed Head Girl and Head Boy. Will the two learn to put aside their hatred for each other?

Chapter one: Owl Post

Draco Malfoy paced the study in the East Wing side of the Malfoy Manor. In his hand, he held a letter from the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Minerva McGonagall.

The letter was asking Draco if he would like to return to Hogwarts to finish his seventh year. With the war and everything, the students in Draco's year had not been able to do their seventh year.

His father was sentenced to two years in Azkaban for his participation in the war.

Draco's mother, Narcissa took time to herself, to clear her head. The war had changed a lot of people, mostly for the better, than the worse.

Narcissa and Draco had been let off with a serious warning.

Harry Potter had testified innocence of the two, because of previous times they had helped him.

Narcissa Malfoy had lied to Voldemort, saying that Harry was indeed dead, when he hadn't been. She only was caught up in this because all she wanted to do was protect her son, Draco.

Draco hadn't given Harry away the day the snatchers brought him to the Malfoy Manor, when Voldemort had been using the Manor as a headquarters.

Since then, Draco hadn't neared the West Wing where it all was held.

After some hard thinking, Draco decided it best if he went to finish his seventh year, despite the fact he needn't go back to school, because his inheritance covered his living costs so he needn't have a job.

He worked hard for six years straight and he wasn't about to let all that time, hard work and effort go to waste. Believe it or not, he was the second in his year when it came to grades. First of course, being Hermione Granger.

He got out a spare bit of parchment and a quill, and started to write his letter back to the headmistress of Hogwarts, accepting her offer.

Meanwhile at the Burrow, home of the Weasley's, Hermione Granger sat in the dining room, having a heart-warming chat about love with Molly Weasley.

They talked about how happy Molly was with Arthur, and how someday Hermione would find love of her own, till there was a tap on the window from the living room.

"Could you get that dear? It will be Errol with the post. I'm just going to pop upstairs and wake everyone up, breakfast is ready." Molly asked.

"Sure thing" Hermione replied with a smile.

As she reached the living room, she expected to see the house owl at the window awaiting someone's presence to let them in, but was confused to see a black owl with white smudges on its front.

She grabbed four letters that were attached to the owl's beak and discovered there was a letter for Ginny, Harry, Ron and herself.

Filled with curiosity she opened the peach coloured letter addressed to her.

She carefully slipped the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it.

The letter read:

_Miss Granger_

_This letter is to inform you that you have an opportunity to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete your final year at Hogwarts. Due to complications last year, you and a number of other students in your year level were not able to attend their seventh year. Please write back with an answer immediately so we can arrange things for you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

Hermione's eyes sparkled with delight and she jumped up and down squealing happily.

"Did somebody send you books?" Ron Weasley was watching her from the doorway, with an amused look on his face. She grabbed a book nearby and threw it at him, before heading back to the dining room

**A/N – IMPORTANT**

**Hey guys, it's just me. Most readers think all that would happen is me writing one chapter then just leaving it and not carrying on. Well guess what. Im not gonna do that**

**Please REVIEW so I can write more? 3**

**~Crystal. **


	2. Back to Hogwarts

Old habits die hard.

Summary: After being offered an option to return to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are appointed Head Girl and Head Boy. Will the two learn to put aside their hatred for each other?

Chapter Two: Back to Hogwarts

Draco Malfoy sat in a compartment alone, gazing out at the a crowd of students and parents scurrying around. His eyes partially saw a family of red-haired people standing in the middle of all the commotion. He found himself staring as he saw Molly Weasley pulling Ron into a heartwarming hug. Ron's cheeks had gone brighter than the colour of his hair.

Draco had admired Molly since the war. She had killed Bellatrix Lestrange. Personally he had never really liked her anyway. She had eyes like the devil and a cackle so evil it sent chills up his spine. He noticed George standing a little to the side with his head down, the usual glow he had, wasn't there. But Draco knew why, and he even admitted to himself that he felt sorry for George.

Next to the Weasley's he saw Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger talking secretly about something and constantly checking to see if anybody was listening. He wondered what could possibly be so secret.

"Hermione, you have to tell him!"

"Harry, I just don't know how to get it across to him, Ron doesn't take things to well, in case you haven't noticed. You're the only one I've told. But at least now, we have something in common."

Hermione looked at her feet. Harry sighed.

"You do what you feel is right" And with that he turned on his heel and made his way onto the train.

The train arrived at Hogwarts at the usual time, and Hermione stepped off the train, hearing the usual

"Firs' years! Don' be shy! This way please."

Hagrid gave a small nod to Harry, Ron and Hermione before shouting out again. Hermione was about to jump into a carriage with her friends, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around, her bushy hair bouncing on her shoulders, only to see McGonagall standing there with a smile planted on her face. Next to her stood Draco Malfoy. His hair had been combed back and he had his hands in his pockets. He had the usual smirk of dis-aprooval on his face.

Draco looked Hermione up and down without making it obvious. Over the years she had developed quite a nice figure, he had to admit. But her hair, made no change. In her fourth year, Draco had wondered what she used for her hair to have it sit like that, no friz, no bushieness at all. It was perfect. When Hermione had seen Professor McGonagall, he noticed her eyes light up, which sparkled in the moon's glare. For the first time in years he noticed her eye color. Chocolate brown. When she smiled, dimples formed at the edges of her lips, and the shape of her smile was just... just...perfect.

_Whoa, why am I thinking this. I'd never look at Granger like that. Snap out of it! _ He thought to himself.

"Professor!" Hermione said, beaming.

"Hello Miss Granger, I was wondering if you and Mr. Malfoy, would be so kind, as to meet me in my office before heading to the feast and the sorting ceremony?" She asked rather dimly.

Hermione assumed she wasn't happy with filling in Dumbledore's shoes, as this was her first year.

"Oh, yes of course. " Hermione replied, slightly disappointed that she would have to be in the presence of Draco.

"Good. I'll see you two there." With that, McGonagall walked off to the castle.

Hermione turned to Draco. "I wonder what that was all about."

"Since when were we on friendly terms, Granger." Draco sneered, a smirk playing around his lips.

"I was trying to be civil. Obviously that's asking too much of you." She turned with her nose up in the air, and headed towards Mcgonagall's office.

Draco stared for a minute, before running up to her.

"You can't walk off from me. We need to see McGonagall, and in case you haven't noticed, that's where we are both headed"

"That doesn't mean I have to walk with you. Why would I anyway. Let you call me mudblood the whole way? No way." She snapped.

Before she turned to leave, he grabbed her arm making her face him.

"Granger. I'm sorry." Draco pleaded, his silver eyes glinting.

Hermione glared at him. Since when do Malfoy's apologise?

"Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?" She simply said, which made Draco smirk.

She looked down and noticed he was still holding her arm, to which she blushed. He had only just noticed himself, and quickly let go. They stood staring at each other for a while, until Draco finally spoke up.

"What were you and Potter talking about at the platform?" Draco asked He couldn't help himself.

"Excuse me?"

"You and Potter. This morning on the platform, you were talking secretly about something."

"And you need to know because..?" Hermione calmly replied.

"I was just asking, no need to get your wand in a knot." Draco sneered.

They dropped the subject, and walked to the castle in silence

– **Brief interupption from me! Im so sorry. But I need to say, I apologize for the lack of paragraphs, it won't let me put gaps in between new scenes. Someone please tell me how to do it? Much appreicated. Sorry for the interruption, carry on!**

They reached McGonagalls office after about ten minutes. Draco stepped forawrd and knocked on the door. He admired the classy look of the door, it was made of a rich mahogany wood. Draco wand fell out of his pocket. As he bent down to pick it up, Hermione couldn't help but stare at his behind. She blushed as she realised what she was doing and quickly looked away. The door opened and McGonagall stood there, wearing her emerald robes as usual.

"Oh good, you made it, please come in." She said.

Draco and Hermione followed McGonagall into Dumbledore's old study. In the usual spot at the throne where Dumbledore sat, was empty, and the desk was tidy, and looked unused. Up on the wall behind the throne, there were two of the biggest portaits in the room. On the left side, the portrait consisted of Dumbledore. He smiled down at all three of them and gave them a small wave. Hermione smiled back with a wave in return. Draco nodded his head, before turning his head to the next portait. Severus Snape sat in a chair looking down at them with a look of slight aprooval. He didn't smile, nor smirk. He had a plain look on his face, but he looked peaceful. McGonagall led them to a desk on the other side of the study, and asked the two students to take a seat.

"So you are probably wondering why I have summoned you here tonight. We have to make this quick I'm afraid. I have to get to the ceremony."

Draco and Hermione nodded, understanding.

"I have appointed both of you as Head Boy and Head girl." McGonagall said with pride in her decision.

Hermione's eyes sparked with delight, whislt Draco nodded.

"Thank you Professor!" Hermione said trying to sound calm.

"Now if you would be as kind to head on your way to the Great Hall." Mcgonagall said.

Draco and Hermione stood up and made their way to the door, when McGonagall's voice stopped them.

"Oh, and you'll have a common room to share, but the bedrooms are seperate of course, each with a private bathroom and walk in closet. Fully furnished, enjoy your stay!" McGonagall said rather excitedly, it was obvious she was still getting used to the whole Headmistress thing.

"Oooh, not co-ed bathrooms, such a shame!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Shut up mudb-, Granger." Draco remarked.

Hermione wondered why Draco had refrained from calling her Mudblood. He usually did not hesitate. This was not Malfoy-like. They both walked off towards the great hall together, once again in silence.

**A/N: Heyy its mee again :P Sorry for the late update, some things going on in my life it kinda sucks haha :P Pleaseeee review so I can write some more :) Thannkkks **

**~Crystal **


	3. Sharing is caring

**Old habits die hard.**

**Summary: After being offered an option to return to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are appointed Head Girl and Head Boy. Will the two learn to put aside their hatred for each other?**

**Chapter Three: Sharing is caring.**

As Draco and Hermione entered the Great Hall, they went and sat down at their house seats.

Draco sat next to Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, who was trying to run her hands all over Draco, to which he just moved her hand away. Hermione went and sat in between Harry and Ron, both giving her the "wtf" look, in regard to her walking in with Draco Malfoy. She waved her hand to indicate she'll tell them later. The familiar "Clink clink" of McGonagall tapping the side of her goblet with a spoon, had caught everyones attention. McGonagall rose from her chair, walked away from the high table, and down to the stool near the steps, holding the sorting hat and a scroll of names to be read out.

"I would have thought after six years of this crap it would have at least gotten interesting" Ron said with a bored tone in his voice.

Hermione just glared at him.

After what seemed like hours, of first years sitting on the stool and being sorted into their houses, McGonagall was drawing everybodys attention again. McGonagall walked up to the owl emporium where Dumbledore once stood, before clearing her voice, ready for her speech.

"Welcome, to another year of Hogwarts. The past few years have been nothing but hard and dark times. But as most of you should know, a dark lord deceased from this world last year and has gone forever this time. M-"

She was interrupted when she noticed a first year from the Ravenclaw table raised her hand.

"Err yes Miss Hill?"

"I was wondering, because my parent's didn't really tell me what's been going on, if it was true that Harry Potter, defeated you-know-who?" She said with confidence.

"Indeed. He is a hero no doubt about it." McGonagall replied.

Whispers erupted the Great Hall, and majority of the room looked at Harry. Harry fidgeted and he shot a look of discomfort at Hermione and Ron, to which they just grinned. Harry stood up and cleared his throat. The room fell silent, waiting in anticipation to see what would happen. He turned in McGonagall's direction

"Professor, would you mind if I said a few words?"

"Of course Potter, be my guest." To which she stood aside.

Harry made his way up to the front of the hall, by the High table. He noticed how many people were looking at him and swallowed hard.

"Right. Err. You're probably wondering what I've got to say. Yes, I defeated Voldemort - "

Many people winced at hearing his name, but Harry continued.

"But it wasn't just me. I wouldn't of gotten anywhere without everyone here at Hogwarts. Everybody who took part in the war here, is a hero. Not just me. I've never gotten the chance to say this, so I'm going to cherish this moment and say it now. Thank you. Thank you all. You've gotten me so far. Er, Professor, if you will?"

With that, he walked down to Gryffindor table. The Great Hall exploded into applause and whistles as he sat down next to his two companions.

McGonagall looked up and announced;

"Thank you Mr Potter Now, as a few start of term notices, our caretaker Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you that - "

Harry and Ron just zoned out of McGonagall's speech and started talking about quidditch and how Ron was going to try out this year, asking Harry to pull a few strings. Harry told him he'd have to get in on pure talent. Ron banged his head down on the table.

"...Please keep an eye out around the school and ask the two Heads of school anything you need to know. The heads of school are, Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy.

Gasps happened everywhere. Ron had certainly heard that, and so had Harry.

Draco and Hermione stood up in their seats to make sure that the students knew who the heads of school were.

-That night in the Slytherin Common room-

"Drake! Honestly mate, it's great you got Head Boy and all, but, to share the glory with Granger?"

Blaise Zabini was sitting in the Common room on the sofa looking at Draco.

"She's easy to manipulate. I'll have fun this year."

"Oh really now. Now a new topic. Girls." Blaise wiggled his eyebrows.

"Real smooth Blaise. But yes. Girls. For I am the Slytherin Sex God!" Draco said as he puffed out his chest.

Blaise chuckled and gave Draco a playful shove, to which Draco returned. Blaise pushed Draco to the ground. Draco laughed harder and then tackled Blaise to the ground. It turned into a wrestling match.

"5 galleons that Draco wins." Pansy Parkinson said to her best friend, Emma Hawthorne.

"You're on."

After a while they stopped, rolling on the floor in laughter. Draco had a cut lip, and Blaise had a bleeding nose. Draco pleaded mercy, as he didn't want his 'Precious Skin' being harmed further. Emma held her hand out to Pansy. Pansy sneered and thrust 5 galleons into Emma's hand.

"Right mate, well I've gotta go to the new Common Room. Seeya."

He gave a small nod before departing the Slytherin Common room early, and went down a few corridors till he reached the Head's Common room. He saw that Hermione, or in his case, Granger, wasn't there yet. He decided to have a shower. No matter who the girl was, even if it was someone he despised, he was not going to smel grongy in front of them. He had a reputation to uphold.

-That night in the Gryffindor Common Room -

"Hermione! You never told us you were Head Girl! But to be with Malfoy! You two will murder each other before you even get in each others presence!" Ron stated.

Hermione glared at him. Harry just shrugged.

"I hate Malfoy, I trust you to know that. But I will act professional around him. It's the mature way around it Ronald." She clearly replies.

Ron scowled.

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh, sorry won-won." Hermione said with a laugh.

Harry had to try and suppress a laugh but failed and doubled over in laughter.

"Go read a book. Hey! I just had an idea!" Ron exlaimed.

"Wow that's a first. What is it?" Hermione said.

"You can boss the Slytherins around and take off House points!" Ron said bouncing in his seat.

Hermione glared daggers at her and narrowed her eyes at Ron.

"I am Head Girl! I will NOT abuse my powers, even if it were to be funny."

With that, she picked up her books that she had been studying with, put them in her bag and stormed out of the Gryffindor Common room and made her way to the Head of School's Common room.

-In the Head's Common Room -

Hermione mumbled the password to the Heads common room "Airdeus Glatfourse." An original name made up by McGonagall, knowing that nobody would guess that.

Hermione closed the portrait behind her and turned around to see one *naked* Draco Malfoy stepping out of bathroom shaking his hair dry with his towel. She stared at him with her jaw dropped. He had a nice body. Particularly in one region.

He looked at her.

"Bloody hell Granger!" He shouted before bolting to his bedroom hiding himself with the towel.

Hermione giggled to herself and plopped herself down on the sofa. "Wow" she thought to herself.

Draco came out about two minutes later sneering.

"I thought you wouldn't be here early." He simply said.

"Ronald was giving me a hard time. Now why would you walk around nude in a CO-ED bathroom?" Hermione remarked.

She then said, "Why did there have to be a co-ed bathroom anyway ….."

"Sharing is caring." Draco replied sarcasitcally.

She didn't reply.

"Well I hope you liked what you saw!" Draco said whilst smirking.

"Well. It's true what those girls told me about you" Hermione said, closing her book and putting it away.

"What did they say about me?" Draco asked curiously, eyes lighting up.

Hermione just smiled as she headed for her room

"Oi- Granger! Get back here."

But it was too late. She had shut the door behind her. She then realized she would never hear the end of this. She smiled at herself, before getting ready for bed.

**Omg. I am so sorry for not updating. I had writers block. But I swear I'll try and update faster.**

**Well, review please! And I'll write more!**

**REEVIEEW :D**

**~Crystal**


End file.
